1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for their use. More particularly the invention relates to topical compositions containing triethylenetetramine useful in treating skin disorders.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Triethylenetetramine (trien) is known to be a copper chelating agent and has been used heretofore therapeutically in the treatment of Wilson's Disease, a degenerative liver condition characterized by excessive levels of copper in the body. (Walshe, J. M. Lancet, 1969, ii, 1401; 1970, 154; 1972, 853.) The treatment described for Wilson's Disease consists of oral dosages of 400 mg capsules of trien in the amount of three or four capsules daily (1.2 or 1.6 grams daily).
Psoriasis is a common, relapsing inflammatory disease of unknown etiology which consists of elevated, silvery dry lesions which are known as plaques. Pathologically, there are three obvious changes associated with the disease: (1) increase in the rate of cell division of the epidermis, (2) striking increase in the thickness of the cornified epithelium, and (3) proliferation of the subepithelial capillaries.
Current therapy consists mostly of topical antimitotic agents containing active ingredients such as coal tars or steroids. Ultraviolet radiation has also been used. Occasionally, psoriasis is such a serious problem that systemic antimetabolites are employed to control epithelial proliferation, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,784.
Acne is a common epidermal disorder affecting humans, characterized by a frequently pustular eruption of the skin, especially the face. In addition to the unsightly appearance caused by acne, severe acne cases with infected skin eruptions may result in permanent facial scars.
Zinc pyrithione is a commercially available antimicrobial compound (known commercially as Zinc Omadine) and is used commercially in the treatment of dandruff by combining it with shampoo. A problem with zinc pyrithione is that it is very insoluble and must be used in the form of cloudy suspensions. It would be advantageous if zinc pyrithione could be formulated as a clear solution or gel so that it could be made into pharmaceutically elegant formulations.